Various devices over the years have been known or used in the material handling field. There is large machinery used in the heavy construction or mining industry such as cranes and pans which are not only large but also costly and hard to maintain. Intermediate size material handling equipment is also in wide use. The front end loader is a principal example of this, but it is also more costly and somewhat larger than the small jobber really needs or can justify.
A device that is relatively inexpensive, simple in operation, and relatively small in size is definitely needed to perform light duty jobs that are typically performed on small farms and other situations where light to medium duty material handling jobs exist. A desirable feature of such a material handling device would be the provision of means for allowing it to be connected to and be powered by a conventional farm tractor which is usually found on the farm and is readily accessible to individuals who might use such a material handling device in other light duty operations.
This type of light duty material handling implement would provide the user with a very effective and efficient material handling system at a minimum of cost. The utility and usefulness of such a material handling implement would be substantial. For example, such could be used in and around small farms to clean and remove manure from stables and chicken houses, to fill gullies with dirt, and to transport and handle other bulk materials. Also, this type of material handling implement could be used in other light duty digging jobs such as yard leveling and even foundation digging.